I have no idea so I will call it Peaches
by nekoa
Summary: Quatra nearly got married, but she disappeared. They all thought she was dead but she came back! Hey Chapter 3's up. Along with the long awaited answer. Sorry it took longer thn planned, I lost my groove.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sm or Gw, nor do I have a desire to. I don't make anything off these stories, and I never will. The characters don't belong to me, though the idea does. I only do this because others enjoy reading them and I enjoy writing. That's all I have to say on the subject. This disclaimer applies to the whole story from beginning to end. I most likely will not write it again. Thank you. Nekoa.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
She awoke to the feeling of strong arms and warm breath tickling her neck. "umm" she murmured. 'So it wasn't a dream.' she thought happily. She felt him shift and turned so she could smile at him.  
  
"Morning handsome." She greeted him brightly.  
  
"Morning yourself." He said with a smile. It felt so good to wake up to her again. She grinned and stretched, he took advantage of her temporarily unguarded stomach to pull her close. She gasped as her morning routine was interrupted and decided to glare at him. He only laughed. So she scowled and stuck her tongue out at him,  
  
"Spoil sport. That was my morning stretch you interrupted." He grinned brightly at her before placing a light kiss on her lips.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered in her ear. She felt a shudder run down her spine as his breath tickled her ear. She shook her head trying to dissipate the feeling. It was very distracting. He laughed at her antics and rolled over to get dressed.  
  
"Hey!" she said with a pout.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to get up yet."  
  
"Then don't." He said with a smile. She glared at him again. He laughed,  
  
"You know you really look cute when you do that." She smiled cheerfully,  
  
"Thank you. Now get back here." Grabbing his arm she pulled him back. He sighed.  
  
"This seems very familiar doesn't it?" She grinned at him, "In fact if I remember correctly..." She put her fingers over his lips to shush him.  
  
"Don't say it. It'll spoil the moment." She let her fingers drop and he drew her close. 'A few more minutes can hurt.' Unfortunately those few minutes passed much to fast for both of them. Rolling over he looked at the clock,  
  
"Time to get up." He whispered quietly. She groaned.  
  
"Do we have to? I don't want to get up." He couldn't help but laugh,  
  
"You never want to get up." He said a minute later. He wasn't laughing but she could still hear the humour in his voice.  
  
"That's not true." She said in her own defence. "I just don't want to get up when I wake up to you. Somehow it seems the second I do everything goes out the window."  
  
"Well," He said as he pulled her out of the bed, "I guess we'll just have to keep the windows closed then." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You scare me sometimes you know that?" She said as she headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Really? I'll try to remember that. Were do you think you're going." She turned slightly and looked at him over her shoulder.  
  
"To take a shower." She replied with a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. I have to go to work. I can't wait for you to do whatever it is you do in there." She turned to look at him as he tried to beat her to the door.  
  
"Well, if you're so worried why don't you join me." She suggested and smiled as he slowed and turned beat red. "That's what I thought. Now I'm going to go take a shower and you can either join me or wait. It's up to you." By then they were both at the bathroom and she was staring into his eyes as her sentence concluded. Turning she walked into the bathroom. He followed, intending just to grab his stuff and get out. As he rummaged through the cupboards she suddenly broke into laughter.  
  
"Quatra, why do you have a curling iron?"  
  
"Huh?" He barely caught the words due to her laughter but by following her gaze he was able to figure out what was so funny. He blushed slightly, "Oh, that. You left it the last time you were here."  
  
The laughter stopped short and she gave him a funny look. "I most certainly did not. If I left my curling iron I would have noticed immediately and come back for it."  
  
"Ya, That's what I thought, but you didn't. I tried to get it back to you but you had disappeared. Rashid tried to track you down. He thought you might be in some kind of trouble." She was pale.  
  
"You sent someone after me?" She questioned, her voice shaking. Quatra looked up.  
  
"No, I tried to find you. I was worried. There's a difference." He'd heard the fear in her voice and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't like it when she was worried. She pushed him away.  
  
"No, there isn't a difference. You know why I left. There were things I needed to take care of. I can't believe you sent someone after me." He was mildly shocked at her outburst. He knew that whatever it was she did was top secret but he didn't think she'd be mad at him for trying to find her.  
  
"Sahira, I..."  
  
"Don't. I don't want to hear it. You had no right to try and track me down. You could have gotten me killed." He didn't know what to say. She rarely got angry and never at him, but she was absolutely fuming. Suddenly she turned and walked from the room.  
  
"Sahira. Wait." He ran after her only to see a flash of blonde as she jumped out the window. Rushing over he watched as she walked away. Not even bothering to look back. He felt his heart break for the second time since he'd met her. 'What did I do so wrong?' With a dejected sigh he turned back to the bathroom. He'd have to look for her later; the paper work was calling.  
  
20 minutes later Quatra walked into his office, still thinking about earlier. "Good morning Sir. How did you sleep?" Rei's words interrupted him.  
  
"I slept fine." He answered quietly, trying to push the memories away. "Any messages?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. They're on your desk along with last week's stats. Ami called and said she'd be here within the hour, Mr. Harmond's secretary called to reschedule, something about a family emergency. The Satellite over Germany is malfunctioning again, and your sister called." Quatra sighed. It would be a long day, and he hadn't even had his breakfast yet. A fact he realized as he entered his perfectly kept office. So, he poked his head out the door.  
  
"Rei."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you do me a big favour and go down and get me some breakfast. I skipped it this morning but I'm actually kind of hungry." Rei raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Since when do you skip breakfast?"  
  
"Since now. Would you please just get me something?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." She said with a nod and He disappeared back into his office. 'Well, that was odd. Quatra never skips breakfast. Especially if he's hungry." She walked out the door with a very firm determination to find out what was wrong.  
  
Downstairs  
  
"Good morning Beautiful." Dou said cheerfully entering the dining room to find his lovely girlfriend setting a plate down in front of Trowa. She looked over and smiled.  
  
"Good morning to you too. Hungry?"  
  
"Always." He replied kissing her quickly before she headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, where's Quatra?" He asked looking around and finding only three gundam pilots at the table.  
  
"Didn't show up." Trowa said calmly as he took a sip of coffee.  
  
"What? Q-man never misses breakfast." Hiiro looked up about to reply when a blue headed woman came running in. Startling them all. "Who are you?" Dou questioned, confusion on his face. The blue haired woman held up a hand telling them to wait a moment while she caught her breath. Taking one final gulp of air she stood to her full height, which wasn't very tall at 5'2".  
  
"My name is Doctor Mizuno. I'm looking for Quatra Winner I need to speak with him immediately."  
  
"Ami." Minako exclaimed cheerfully as she re-entered the room a silver tray in her hands. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Minako. Sahira's back." Two gasps were heard as the tray fell to the floor.  
  
"What!" Everyone turned at the sound of Rei's voice. Ami nodded quickly and Minako sat in the nearest chair.  
  
"I saw her crossing the grounds on my way in. I hate to say it but she didn't look too happy. I think something's wrong. I need to talk to Quatra right away." The colour was slowly draining from Minako's face and Rei started mumbling to herself. Ami was still trying to catch her breath after her power speech.  
  
"Wait one minute. Who's Sahira?" Dou was the first to voice the question that happened to be floating in the minds of all the boys. They looked up expectantly. 


	2. 2

Well, I must say. Upon rereading it (And the wonderful reviews I got) I have decided that maybe it isn't as horrible as I originally thought. My thanks to all those out there who liked it. You have inspired me to post this A.S.A.P. Thank you Li-chan, Mercury Ice Storm, and Orion. This is for you.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Last time on - Peaches  
  
We met the ever loving Quatra and his former bride to be Sahira. He accidentally told her that when she disappeared he had Rashid try and find her. She flipped and left - through the window. Quatra, unable to prosue her, went to work with a broken heart. At work we met Rei, his secretary, whom he sent for the breakfast he missed. At approximately the same time, Duo walked into the dinning room, where the three other pilots were eating breakfast. Ami, a doctor and friend of Quatra, came in extremely out of breath. After catching her breath she told Minako that Sahira was back. Prompting, Minako to drop the breakfast tray and gasp in shock along with Rei, who had just entered the room. Duo, who was very confused by the strange scene decided to ask for an explanation. "Who's Sahira?"  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
The girl's looked up in slight disbelief.  
  
"You mean he didn't tell you?" Minako asked very surprised.  
  
"I get it." Rei's whispered words didn't reach the rest as she slipped inside her thoughts.  
  
"Tell me what? And Who's HE?" Duo found himself getting only more confused as the time went by. Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Quatra, baka. And obviously he knows the girl."  
  
"Oh." Duo said with a nod of his head. Things were starting to make sense.  
  
"Yes," Ami started the tale, "Quatra does know her. In fact I'd say he knows her very well. He asked her to marry him 6 months ago."  
  
"What?!" Was the general expression of shock among the guys.  
  
"Quatra was engaged and he didn't tell us!"  
  
"Yes, that seems about the just of it. Though why I can't say. Anyway, she disappeared just a few days after he proposed. Two months later her body was found among the remains of a massive fire. We were told she was dead, though it was hard to say for sure. The body was almost completely destroyed, but we were able to match the dental records. It was her." Minako was staring at the floor as Ami concluded.  
  
"They were so happy together. It was so obvious to everyone that they were perfect for each other. Not that either of them would admit it."  
  
"Ya, I'd never seen him so happy. He came in every morning practically on air. They were so cute to watch. Everyone was devastated when she died."  
  
"Ya." As the girls talked the guys had been quietly mulling over the new information.  
  
"Wait a minute." Hiiro's voice stopped the conversation dead. "You said she died in a fire. How is it that she's back?" Ami opened her mouth to answer but Rei beat her too it.  
  
"The fire was a cover. Who set it and why I don't know but someone wanted it to look like she was gone. But she is back. I can tell you that."  
  
"What makes you so sure Onna? It could be a ruse set up by OZ." Rei smirked at him.  
  
"Because, jerk, Sahira's one of a kind. She's not that easy to kill and when Quatra came into work this morning he was acting weird. In case you didn't notice he skipped breakfast. He."  
  
"Help! Someone call a doctor quick!" Ami immediately ran from the room closely followed by six very confused people.  
  
"What's going on?" Ami asked as she spotted a servant running across the foyer.  
  
"Doctor Mizuno. I'm glad to see you. Someone's been shot. She's in the living room." Ami burst into a run after sending the man to get her equipment from the car. As she reached the room she heard 2 distinct gasps and a "Hey, she looks familiar." Her confusion however was neglected by the more urgent matter. She had a wound to see to. Her mind was so busy with terms, and medications, and helping the poor woman she failed to notice exactly who the poor woman was. Immediately rushing to her side she quickly examined the wound. It wasn't bad, though there certainly wouldn't be much running anytime soon. She glanced up to tell her patient she would be fine and was met with the glaring eyes of one Sahira Miy'a.  
  
"Mizuno, don't say it. It's a scratch and don't even bother trying to tell me otherwise. Now if you will kindly release my leg I will be on my way." Ami was so shocked at finding Sahira attached to the leg she nearly fainted.  
  
"I...I...you're alive!" standing she grabbed the blond into a massive hug. "I knew it. I just knew it was you." The injured girl had no choice but to sigh and accept the hug.  
  
"Yes. Alive I am. Now if you will please let me go I'll be on my way." Ami pulled away and stared at her friend in shock.  
  
"Let you go? But you just got back. I want to know what happened. Besides, you're injured. I can't in good conscience let you leave in your condition." Sahira glared at her.  
  
"Ami Mizuno I will not stay here one moment longer. You know very well that my leg will be fine, and honestly I don't want to answer your questions. I'm leaving." She pulled herself to her feet only to be met by the angry glare of Rei.  
  
"Sahira sit down. You're not going anywhere. You will stay and let Ami treat you and tell me what happened!" Sahira stared at the feisty girl in shock. Taking a moment to register who was specking to her and what they had just said. She opened her mouth to reply but sank to the floor instead.  
  
"Okay." She said meekly. "I'll stay." The others, well the girls anyway, exchanged worried glances. This was strange. Sahira wasn't one to give up. Minako turned to Ami, intending to ask a question when suddenly she realized something. 'Duo said she looked familiar. Why? Where would he have met her? How did Quatra find her anyway.' Turning to her ever _________ boyfriend she decided to ask.  
  
"Duo,"  
  
"Ya babe."  
  
"Why did you say she looked familiar? Do you know her?" Duo shook his head.  
  
"Nah, she was at the club last night. It took me awhile too recognise her but she was definitely taking to Quatra last night." Sahira slumped into the couch.  
  
"Thanks a lot." She muttered under her breath. This was the last thing she needed. She looked up. 'Yup, here it comes.' Ami was staring at her, the bandage on her leg almost finished.  
  
"You were at a club last night. But what." Ami never finished her sentence. Sahira looked up pleading her to stop. No one was supposed to know. She sighed and fixed the girl with a hard stare. I won't tell them, but I want to know. Sahira nodded her understanding. "Good, now let's get you to bed." Again the girl nodded. "Trowa would you help her to the med. Lab. I need to go talk to Quatra." Trowa nodded and moved to assist the girl. She shook her head, totally ignoring the tall brunette at her side.  
  
"Ami, don't." Her words stopped all action dead, but only for a second, then it erupted again in the form of a zillion questions from almost every side. Silent questions. Everyone was looking at her. She sank deeper into the couch. This wasn't good.  
  
'She's hiding something.'  
  
'Why doesn't she want Ami to talk to Quatra? I thought they were close.'  
  
'What was Ami about to say? She knows something.'  
  
'She's scared; I can see fear in her eyes. Fear and Pain. But why? What's she hiding?'  
  
'Something happened to her. Master Quatra was right to be worried.'  
  
'Okay, first she listens to Rei, now she doesn't want Ami to talk to Quatra. What's she so worried about?'  
  
'She was at a club, in her state, that's not good. Something's happened she should be showing sings by now. What happened to her out there?' Ami thought. This was certainly very strange indeed.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ Alright, I'm sorry this took so long. My brother kicked me off the computer mid-sentence and I lost my train of thought. My thanks go out as well to Kaiya, Sailor Grape, Lina Hino, and Sunshine Roses for your wonderful reviews. I still can't belive you guys like this but hey, I'm not complaining. In fact I feel very special. Thank you. 


	3. Questions answered and voices heard

Hahaha. Yes, I left you all hanging and obviously very confused. I'm sorry. : Hangs head in show of guilt: It wasn't completely my fault, not that I don't take full blame, I did write it after all, but I had (after my mid- sentence removal) writers block, and, good friend Orion was nice enough to write me an ending (well an ending sentence) so I could finish it. See, well, I wrote this story like three weeks ago but never wrote one word on paper. Therefore I am afraid I sort of forgot such important details as what happened to her after the fire, and who the bad guy is. Sorry. I promise I do know the answers to most of your questions and they will be reviled soon, such as the big one, what was Ami going to say. Hehe, Quatra knows. Hasn't anyone wondered why she was coming to meet him anyway? Ah well, you'll know soon, the answer is in this chapter. Or the next. I haven't decided yet. As I said this story was written and then Written (in ink) so things will be played with a bit. I do promise your answers will come soon, along with a very cute scene that is one of my favs for this story. As always thanks to the reviewers: Mercury Ice Storm, Kaiya, Sunshine Roses, spacecase, Sailor Grape and Lady Light. You inspire me to write.  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
Last time  
The girls started to explain who Sahira was or rather is. We found out that she and Quatra were engaged, and the boys were curious why he didn't tell them. Rei was about to explain something but a cry for help stopped her short. Ami ended up tending to a gunshot wound in Sahira's leg. We left off with a lot of unanswered questions. The most curious of which, what secret of Sahira's did Ami nearly spill?  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Sahira stared up at the ceiling. A thousand thoughts running ramped in her mind. Thoughts of love for the man upstairs, memories of happiness in his arms, guilt for what sheÕd done to him. ÔI let myself fall in love.Õ A feeling of self disgust washed over her. ÔI let it go to far. I knew heÕd be my undoing. I knew it the moment I met him. He with his sweet manners and kind words.Õ She hung her head in shame. ÔWhy did I have to be right? What I wouldnÕt give to redo it all.Õ ÔBut do you really want to.Õ Where the thought had come from she didnÕt know. Only that it was right. If she had the chance to do it over sheÕd do it the same. It had been to magical to truly want to destroy. She tried to push the thought aside. ÔHe never said he loved me. Okay he did but not because he loved me. He did it for her. What ever made me think otherwise?Õ She shook her head. She knew the answer. It was the same voice that answered. The one that wouldnÕt let her leave that easily. Memories flashed across her mind. She closed her eyes and fought the tears. She couldnÕt. She had too. She unwillingly started to remember. ÔWhen he proposed it was like nothing else. So unexpected but so wonderful. IÕd never felt so happy. I actually believed him. How could I not? It was Quatra. Dear, honest sincere Quatra. The one whoÕd done the impossible and won my heart. The one whoÕd given me something else to live for. Held me when I cried. He said heÕd always be there.Õ She choked back sobs as more memories popped up in her mind. Each one promising more tears. She was slipping. She shook her head and forced them away. She knew why heÕd proposed. He was too honorable to abandon her at such a time. That was why sheÕd left in the first place. She couldnÕt, wouldnÕt do that to him. It wasnÕt right. He deserved so much better. She took a deep, shuddering breath and slowly rose. She should tell him. Just get it over with. Slowly she took a step towards the door. Pain shot through her leg and Sahira winced. Reaching for the bed she lowered herself back down. She wouldnÕt be going anywhere. She was actually slightly grateful to the guard whoÕd shot her. It hadnÕt really been his fault. He was new. He probably had never even heard of her let alone knew what she looked like. As far as he knew she was a stranger sneaking around on his bosses property. She tried not to smile as she lay back down. When Rashid had seen her limping back to the house with the poor guy heÕd freaked. HeÕd nearly yelled right then and there. ÔPoor guy probably got a mouthful later. Not to mention I was pretty cross with him too. He wonÕt be making such a mistake anytime soon. Besides,Õ She thought with a rueful smile. Ônow I have an excuse to delay seeing Quatr a while longer.Õ  
  
^-^-^  
  
Quatra paced across his office. When Rei had returned sheÕd brought news instead of breakfast. A fact his stomach reminded him of for the fifteenth time this morning. Sahira had been shot and Ami had forbid him to see her until things were worked out a little better. It was killing him. All he knew was that Sahira wasnÕt answering questions and was still apparently very mad at him. Mad enough to beg that no one tall him she was still on the property. After all theyÕd bee through, she didnÕt even want him to know she was there. It hurt, a lot. Ami had finally sent her to bed and, after ordering someone guard the patient, came to see him. She promised him the girl was fine. It was only a minor wound. Then sheÕd also told him heÕd been right.   
  
ÒAre you sure?Ó He asked again. He had to know for certain.   
  
ÒYes.Ó Ami replied strain starting to show in her voice. ÓThere is no other possible explanation. ItÕs been six months, and I checked very carefully. There is no evidence to suggest otherwise.Ó He sighed. ÔI thought so. Whatever happened out there...No wonder she wonÕt answer talk about it.Õ He looked up.   
  
ÒCan I see her? I canonly imagine what sheÕs going through. I should be with her.Ó Ami shook her head. She hated to do it, She could hear the concern in his voice. He really loved her.   
  
ÒIÕm sorry but I canÕt allow it. Whatever you said sheÕs taking it hard. I donÕt know what it would do it her.Ó Quatra put his head in his hands.   
  
ÒI donÕt even know what happened. On minute everything was fine, better then fine. The next...Ó He looked up at her again. ÒAre you sure sheÕs not pregnent. I mean it would explain a lot. Ami shook her head, a smile slowly creeping through her frustration at his tone.   
  
ÒPositive.Ó He sighed.   
  
ÒWell I guess she really is mad at me.Ó Ami felt bad for him. It wasnÕt fun to fight with a loved one. Especially if you didnÕt even know what the fight was about. Suddenly an interesting thought sprang into her mind. Maybe the fight wasnÕt about what heÕd said. Maybe it was about something else entirely.   
  
ÒQuatra?Ó She asked, a small frown on her face.   
  
Ò Yes Ami.Ó  
  
ÒIs it possible SheÕs not mad at you?Ó He looked at her like sheÕd finally flipped. ÒItÕs just a canÕt help wondering if maybe it has nothing to do with you. Maybe sheÕs mad at herself or still trying to work through something that happened while she was away. Maybe you just accidentally reminded her of something that happened and she, already struggling, just took it out on you.Ó QuatraÕs expression had changed to one of hope. ÔCould it be possible.Õ He jumped out of his chair and forced himself to remain calm as he walked over to his blue-haired friend.   
  
ÒDo you think itÕs possible.Ó  
  
ÒOnly one way to find out.Ó He slowly let out a breath. Was it to much to hope for? He looked back at Ami to find a mischvious smile on her face. He allowed the smile to creep back on his face and the two were soon engrossed in planning.  
  
^-^-^  
  
I awoke to the sound of beeping: high pitched and steady. I raised my head and scanned the room. It didn't take long to spot the source of the horrid noise. I collapsed back on the bed. 'Stupid heart monitors.' I thought. 'Why do they have to use those stupid things anyway? It's not like I'm dying.' With a sigh I through the covers off; I needed some air.  
  
"Where are you going?" I jumped as the unfamiliar voice broke into the beep filled near silence.  
  
"Don't do that! Who are you anyway?" The figure stepped from the shadows. He looked familiar. 'Chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, I remember him. Hiiro Yui, the infamous perfect soldier and pilot 01.' He stood there just staring at me; it was slightly unnerving. I decided to just ignore him.   
  
'Maybe he'll just go away.'   
  
'Ha, that'll be the day.'   
  
'You. What do you want?'   
  
'Oh, someone's in a bad mood today. Problems with Prince charming?' I scowled. That stupid voice was back. She just didn't know when to quit.   
  
'Not that it's any of your business but, yes.'   
  
'Ah, let me guess, you finally told him your secret and he dumped you.'   
  
'No, that's not what happened at all. Quatra didn't dump me, I left.'   
  
'Really? Well, that's a change. And I thought I'd never get rid of him.' I growled, the voice laughed.   
  
'Did you want something or did you just stop in to annoy me?'   
  
'Awe, Sahira, that hurt. You know I only have your best interests at heart'   
  
'Ya, and pigs fly.'   
  
'Tch, well miss touchy, have it your way. Boss is looking for you.'   
  
'Oh, gr-' I stopped myself. 'What does he want?' I could feel the voice smiling at me. I'd almost been caught.   
  
'Careful Sahira. Boss wouldn't be happy to hear you take that tone. Imagine what he would do if he found out. I mean he doesn't like it when his favorite soldiers mutiny. Not at all.' If I could have glared at the voice I would have. She really enjoyed hanging things like that over my head. I took a deep breath and repeated myself. I hate repeating myself. 'Alright listen very carefully 'cause I'm not going to say this again. What Does He Want?'  
  
'Oh, nothing really, just some access codes and a disk.'   
  
'Just some access codes and a disk, huh. Well I take it back. Pigs really did learn how to fly. Where from? No wait let me guess. The Sanq kingdom right? Princess Relina's personal files.'   
  
'Actually no. Though I'm sure he'd put them to use if you're offering.'   
  
'Umhum. I'm sure.'  
  
'There's an abandoned military complex just out side Nester. It's one of OZ's old 'top secret' labs. It's believed that they were working on a new type of Mobil suit. We need you hack into the main computer and get those plans.'   
  
'I see. When?'   
  
'You've got some time. It was thought you might want a little time to plan and make arrangements.'   
  
'Umm, thanks. Though I think planning and arrangements are the least of my worries.'   
  
'Oh?' I sighed, no getting out of this one.   
  
'I got shot. Nothing major but Ami's practically got me under guard and Rei's demanding answers. They want to know what happened.'   
  
'Happened? The fire.'   
  
'Yes.'   
  
'I'll let the boss know. He won't be happy though.'   
  
'You think I am? You forget I lost a lot more in that fire then an identity.'   
  
'Yes, That's right. Did you tell them yet?'   
  
'No, but Ami knows. I'm sure of it. I think Quatra suspects. The others didn't know to begin with.'   
  
'I see. Is that why you ran.'   
  
'Excuse me?'   
  
'You said yourself there's trouble in paradise, and you left. I can't imagine why. You, leave Mister perfect. Never. But to avoid telling him you lost the baby well...' I closed my eyes and fought back the tears.   
  
ÔThat was low.Õ But she was right. How was I supposed to tell him? I didn't know. It was hard enough waking up to the memories everyday. To tell him. It was all too painful. I couldn't face it. Not yet.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. More questions. But hey, you did get some answers. I actually considered cutting off a lot earlier ut decided to be nice. My apologizes for the lateness in this chapter. I meant to have it out last week but we (My family and I) took a trip. So I had no computer access, and then developed a severe case of lack of inspiration. It is done now though, so...Enjoy!  
Nekoa. 


End file.
